Stars and Stripes
by RobinNAmon
Summary: Stars and Stripes seem more like national colors, but, what does it have to do with love? Find out in Stars and Stripes, a LacusxKira fanfic! Phase 03 - Uploaded!
1. Phase 01 Neverending Tomorrow

**Stars And Strips**

**By: RobinNAmon**

**Phase 01 - Neverending Tomorrow**

**Summary: Stars And Strips seem more like national colors, but, what does 'it' have to do with love? Find out in Stars And Strips, a LacusxKira fanfic!**

**Long Summary: The war of Jachin Due was finally over and everyone was relieved. If had been a hard war, mostly revolving around the destruction of Junius 7 and the chaos that broke out between the Earth Alliance and ZAFT(Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty). Many deaths occured, leaving the death toll tremendous. Many died of different reasons, here are the ones who we are familiar with that died: Siegel Clyne, Chairman Patrick Zala, Commander Mu La Flaga, Commander Rau La Crueset, Tolle Koenig, Nicol Amalfi, Uzumi Nara Athha(ruler of ORB), Miguel Aiman, Ahmed(Cagalli's friend), Aisha(Andrew Waltfeld's partner), Flay Allster, and **

**We join our crew of the Archangel and the Eternal in this story:**

"Kira, Kira? Are you alright? Hello? Kira!" Lacus calls out, trying to wake Kira up. "I'm fine, where are we?" Kira asked. "Onboard the Eternal. We found you, Cagalli-chan, and Athrun-san drifting out in space." Lacus replies. "Oh, alright, where are Cagalli and Athrun now?" Kira asked. "Cagalli is on the Archangel talking to Commander Ramius and Athrun is here, onboard the Eternal helping out with maintenance." Lacus replies. "Well, Kira-" Lacus says. "Kira? Hello?" Lacus says. 'Well, he must really be tired.' Thought Lacus.

Meanwhile, onboard the Archangel, Cagalli is talking to Commander Ramius. "Commander, I do believe that unless we fix everything, we won't be able to send the Eternal back to Plant, or the Archangel back to Earth back!" Cagalli exclaims. "Yes, Miss Cagalli, I know, we are trying the best we can to fix the ships, the war just ended so don't act like its been like this for years, be patient." Murrue Ramius says. "Captain, we've received a report from Earth Alliance Headquarters." Arnold Neumann says. "Arnold, what does the report say?" Commander Ramius asks. "It says here:" Arnold replies.

_Dear the Archangel crew of the 8th Fleet,_

_This is Earth Alliance Headquarters. We have taken some measures to be able to help you all out in this situation. We will be sending a ship up to your location to escourt the Archangel's crew members. As for the Eternal, we will be contacting ZAFT Headquarters and asking them to send a ship to pick up the remaining members of ZAFT. __For any crew members who do not want to go back as Military for the Earth Alliance, we ask that they come back to Earth and resign or resign and go back to ZAFT territory. The choice is ultimately up to them. Now, you will be briefed on the current situation once you reach Earth. We hope you have a safe trip back. -__Earth Alliance Headquarters_

"Thank you, Arnold, you may leave now." Commander Ramius says. "Yes ma'am." Arnold replies. "Now, Cagalli, we will assist all the ships and try to get you back to Orb as well." Commander Ramius says, facing Cagalli. "Well, Captain, I was actually hoping I could go back to ZAFT for a little while, but, could you put in a word for be to Orb that i'm not resigning, just taking some time off? If so, thank you." Cagalli says. "I'll try to put in a good word in my report." Commander Ramius replies as Cagalli leaves.

Meanwhile, we come to visit the others who are helping out in various ways. "Athrun!" Cagalli exclaims."Haven't seen you in forever." Athrun teases. "Oh, whatever, but, what have you been doing?" Cagalli asks. "I've been helping out by helping fix up the ship and help wounded soldiers. Where have _you_ been?" Athrun asks. "Oh, I've been talking to Commander Ramius about the current situation between the ships. It seems Earth Alliance Headquarters sent them a report and said that they will be talking to ZAFT about sending a ship to pick up anyone from ZAFT or Plant. I don't know about anyone from ZAFT saying anyone in ZAFT or Plant could resign, but I know that anyone from the Earth Alliance may resign from the military." Cagalli explains. "Ok, I wonder if Kira is resigning." Athrun wonders.

_'If all personnel would please listen to this annoucement from the Earth Alliance Headquarters about the ships:_

_Dear the Archangel crew of the 8th Fleet,_

_This is Earth Alliance Headquarters. We have taken some measures to be able to help you all out in this situation. We will be sending a ship up to your location to escourt the Archangel's crew members. As for the Eternal, we will be contacting ZAFT Headquarters and asking them to send a ship to pick up the remaining members of ZAFT. __For any crew members who do not want to go back as Military for the Earth Alliance, we ask that they come back to Earth and resign or resign and go back to ZAFT territory. The choice is ultimately up to them. Now, you will be briefed on the current situation once you reach Earth. We hope you have a safe trip back. -__Earth Alliance Headquarters'_

Soon there was a lot of talking going on between the ships. Everyone was talking about what if they would resign or what would become of them. The talking went on for a long time but the hard work everyone showed was still going well, everyone was still trying to work at the ships to fix everything. Meanwhile, we join Kira.

"Lacus? Hello?" Kira says, walking around the Eternal trying to find Lacus. He keeps yelling and finds Lacus in her room. "Hi, Kira, where have you been?" Lacus asks, unaware of what Kira has been doing. "Look for you, of course." Kira replies.

"Oh my, I forgot about that, sorry." Lacus apologizes. "No, its fine, Lacus. What have you been up to?" Kira asks. "Nothing much. Just sitting in here." Lacus replies in her tender voice.Kira goes over and sits by Lacus. "Lacus?" Kira asks. "Yes, Kira?" Lacus responds. "I kept my promise, I returned and am here right now." Kira says seriously. "Oh Kira, I never doubted you couldn't do it, I always hoped for the best and that the war would finally it, it did and here you are. I thank you, and that's also why I gave you the ring. To remind you that whatever you do, I'll help you do it, I'll help you achieve whatever goal you try for with dignity and confidence." Lacus says.  
Kira and Lacus stare in each others eyes, both filled with the love of one another. "Kira?" Lacus conjures up the confidence to say something and was the first to speak.

"Yes, Lacus?" Kira asks, both still staring at each other. "Kira, I-I-I love you." Lacus confesses. "Lacus, I've loved you from the beginning, I love you, too." Kira replies. "Oh, Kira!" Lacus says and hugs him. They both deepen the hug, then Lacus makes the first move, she kisses Kira on the lips and he deepens it

_**Author's Note:**_

Haha! Cliffy Cliffy! Don't you all hate me? Oh well, well I'll probably write more tonight(12/17/04). I can't wait to seee this fanfic progress. stay tuned! -Becky


	2. Phase 02 Crying out in pain

**Stars And Stripes**

**By: RobinNAmon**

**Phase 02 - Crying out in pain**

**Episode Summary: Pain is in everyone's hearts because of the war, but, it messes up lives when it destroys trust. Does trust mean you have to lose what you fight for? Is everything planned ahead? If so, what does the future hold, or can one person make a difference in all? Is the future planned or made by acts, does the stage to acts take forever to get to because of an unforgiving soul? Is the soul crushed when tears pour out into emotions?**

**Summary: Stars And Stripes seem more like national colors, but, what does it have to do with love? Find out in Stars And Stripes, a LacusxKira fanfic!**

**Long Summary: The war of Jachin Due was finally over and everyone was relieved. If had been a hard war, mostly revolving around the destruction of Junius 7 and the chaos that broke out between the Earth Alliance and ZAFT(Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty). Many deaths occured, leaving the death toll tremendous. Many died of different reasons, here are the ones who we are familiar with that died: Siegel Clyne, Chairman Patrick Zala, Commander Mu La Flaga, Commander Rau La Crueset, Tolle Koenig, Nicol Amalfi, Uzumi Nara Athha(ruler of ORB), Miguel Aiman, Ahmed(Cagalli's friend), Aisha(Andrew Waltfeld's partner), Flay Allster, Flay Allster's Father, and the many soldiers who fought bravely for peace and an end to the war.**

The Archangel, Kusanagi, and the Eternal's crew members have been working hard, as usual, to repair the ships. Word around has been said that the transport ships are to be here today and the hustle and bustle of everyone is very distracting to others who don't care about it much.

"What! Kira, but, why? Why are you resigning from the military?" Cagalli exclaims.  
"Because, I feel I should, everyone is safe now and there's nothing to protect now that the war of Jachin Due is over. I've decided to actually settle some place and live life in peace, like I was at Heliopolis. That's why. I'm very sorry Cagalli, I hope I can come visit you sometime at Orb, when your not busy." Kira said.

"Kira! Hey has anyone seen- Oh, Hi Kira!" Lacus says. "Hey, Lacus." Kira replies. "Hey, Athrun-san and Cagalli-chan! Nice to see you all here!" Lacus exclaims. "Hello, Lacus." Cagalli and Athrun say in unison. "Kira can I ask you something?" Lacus asks. "Sure." Kira says. "Well, we ought to be on our way to help, see you all!" Athrun says and makes Cagalli come with him. "Kira?" Lacus asks. "Yes?" Kira says. "Since you're resigning from the military, I was hoping you could come stay with me and Reverend Malchio and the orphan children, I planned on staying there. Would you come with me?" Lacus explains. "Lacus, I would, truly." Kira says. Then walks out of the room.

Everyone soon boards their correct ship as the ships arrive to escort the crew members. "This is a hard time for us all. I hope we can face the truth, and say goodbye to everyone." Sai says to Miriallia. "Where did Kira go?" Miriallia asked. "Oh, he resigned from the military and is going back to Zaft, so he's on the other ship." Sai explains. "Oh, I didn't know, I hope we seem him some other time in the near future." Miriallia says.

The ships leave from the Archangel, Kusanagi, and the Eternal. Everyone's future is set and the balance of nature will decide what is to come. "Kira, I hope we can live a peaceful life, the war has made everyone insane and is driving me nuts! I'm glad it is over." Lacus says. "Yeah, me too." Kira replies

_**Author's Note:**_

**Yeah yeah! Shortie, bored, well, it's 11:42 PM CST right now.. midnight snack ate yet? Yeah. Bored the crap outta self. Check. Get up early in the morning only to fall asleep, check. Dang, wish I could have decent Friday night! Well, enjoy the phase 2! I'll be adding my Christmas phase.. hmm.. around Phase.. I dunno.. 20.. probably it'll be a _long_ 2 parter and I will start it.. hmmm... December 23... and finish it on Christmas morning. I hope you all have a Happy Christmas and Merry New Year...(wait... I got that wrong.. on purpose! lol!) Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Yar, y'all! -Becky**


	3. Phase 03 A Christmas of Insanity Part 1

**Stars And Stripes**

**By: RobinNAmon**

**Phase 03 - A Christmas of Insanity - Part 1**

**Episode Summary: A Christmas of Insanity! It'll be wildly fun! Look for twists and turns in the upcoming year!**

**Summary: Stars And Stripes seem more like national colors, but, what does it have to do with love? Find out in Stars And Stripes, a LacusxKira fanfic!**

**Long Summary: The war of Jachin Due was finally over and everyone was relieved. If had been a hard war, mostly revolving around the destruction of Junius 7 and the chaos that broke out between the Earth Alliance and ZAFT(Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty). Many deaths occured, leaving the death toll tremendous. Many died of different reasons, here are the ones who we are familiar with that died: Siegel Clyne, Chairman Patrick Zala, Commander Mu La Flaga, Commander Rau La Crueset, Tolle Koenig, Nicol Amalfi, Uzumi Nara Athha(ruler of ORB), Miguel Aiman, Ahmed(Cagalli's friend), Aisha(Andrew Waltfeld's partner), Flay Allster, Flay Allster's Father, and the many soldiers who fought bravely for peace and an end to the war.**

"Kira, hey, Kira! Guess what!" Lacus exclaims. "What?" Kira asks. "Christmas is on its way! I can't wait!" Lacus says. "Oh really? I'm sure the orphan children will be pleased to get gifts, I agree, they will be." Kira says, misunderstood of what Lacus truly meant. "No, no, Kira! I mean, for us!" Lacus says. "Oh, haha, silly me!" Kira says. "Well, it is late so it is time to go to sleep. Good night, Lacus." Kira says. "Good night, Kira." Lacus replies. Kira turns of the light and they go to sleep.

_Next Morning(1 week later)_

"Lacus, wake up." Kira says, shaking Lacus. "Huh.. oh.. hi, Kira.. good.. morning!" Lacus says while blinking. "Lacus, what's today?" Kira says. "Uh.. umm..I... don't know!" Lacus says. "Christmas, silly!" Kira explains. "Oh my goodness! I forgot!" Lacus exclaims. "And, I have something to give you." Kira says, bending down on one knee.

"Lacus, I've been wanting to give this to you for so long. I decided today is the best to do it. Lacus, will you take me as your husband, will... will... you marry me? Kira says. Lacus was astonished. She was absolutely speechless! "Kira, I.... I... will." Lacus replies. She then holds out her left hand and Kira slips the ring on her middle finger. Kira then picks her up and dances her in the air. "Lacus, thank you so much!" Kira says. Then they kiss.

"Look at the love birds!" The kids at the orphanage say in unison in their kiddie voices. "Oh my goodness! I did not know you all were here!" Lacus says. All the kids giggle and Reverend Malchio walks in. "My my, we might need a wedding." Reverend Malchio says and all the kids giggle again. "Well, for now, let's all go open presents!" A little kid says. "Yes!" All the kids say. All the kids open presents that they got from everyone at the orphanage. Lacus goes to fix dinner while Kira goes out onto the porch.

_Meanwhile, at Earth Alliance Headquarters_.

"Captain Ramius, we are relieving you of your duties for a vacation, along with the rest of the crew. Would you all like to?" An officer of EA says. "Boy, would we like to, this has been a tough war and we all are tired. Thank you, officer." Captain Ramius says. "Good, then from here on, you all are relieved of your duties until further notice. We will put all of you all on record has hiatus." The officer says. "Thank you, officer. Well, shall we get going, you all?" Captain Ramius says. "Sure! Good bye!" Everyone says in unison. They all go in their separate directions for their vacations. It'll be a nice vacation that they all need, when they come back, it'll be work, work, and more work.

_Meanwhile, at ORB_

"So, Cagalli, you're taking a vacation? Wow, you must be tired, haha." Athrun laughs. "You can't blame me! It was a _war_ we went through, you know." Cagalli gets angry.

_A few days later_

"You and Lacus are having a wedding in January? Ha-ha. I never imagined You and Lacus would fall for each other!" Athrun says to Kira while they're talking on the phone. "Haha, so funny, Athrun. Yeah, we are. We are trying to invite everyone, including you and Cagalli. Speaking of Cagalli, did you ever propose to her?" Kira says. "Me? Nah. She's _way_ too self-centered. Besides, you would know that! You're her older brother!" Athrun says. "I wouldn't say older or Cagalli might get mad." Kira says. "Yeah, she insists that she's older." Athrun replies. "Yeah, you're right, ha-ha. Well, see you later, Athrun." Kira replies. "Bye." Athrun says and they both hang up the phone.

"Lacus, where would you like to have the wedding?" Kira asks. "I don't know, Kira, strange question. Ha-ha. Well, hmm, let me think. How about.. no.. well.. yeah.. but.. no..." Lacus says. "LACUS! No really, decide." Kira says. "Sorry, Kira. I guess I don't know.. How about... Reverend Malchio's backyard. Since we've been staying at Reverend Malchio's anyway, it'll be much easier." Lacus replies. "That's a good idea, Lacus. Shall we start in planning it?" Kira asks. "Sure."

_January 1, C.E. 74._

_"The year of C.E. 73 has come to a magnificent stop. Between the battle of Jachin Due and the war that escalated between it, it has been a marvelous year. We wish you all a Happy New Year. Let's have no war this year!" _The narrator on the televison says.

(Author Narrates: As we all remember a lot happened in the year of C.E. 73. Good and bad. As this story continues you will see more then just Christmas, more holidays, relationships forming and de-forming, and more. As we remember what has happened in Part 1 of a Christmas of Insanity, we will learn more about Kira and Lacus' relationship and their wedding. Will it be a success or a complete failure? Find out what'll happen in Part 2, coming your way, December 23/24. Also look for Part 3, the look back on the year, on Christmas day. I hope you've enjoyed Part1, see you all next time!

_**Author's Note:**_

**Sorry! Sorry! I know what I said, but this will be a 2-3 Parter phase about Christmas! Part 2 coming your way tomorrow! As that will give me all the time in the world... today to write tomorrow's chapter. I'm off for X-mas Break until January 6, so i'll try to make the a long series/story. If I can get 50 phases/chapters, I'll rejoice and congradulate all the reviewers D! LOL, not, really do anything, but I thank y'all! -Becky**

**tintin-chan: Thanks for the review, he's your long chapter!**

**Firedude328: lol, yeah, I love 'em too! D Thanks for your review!**

**YYH4ever1: I did read your story! I read lots 'o stories! Your story was great! Thanks for your review!**

**Anime/Manga Fanatic: Haha, y'all are funny, thanks for the review! I'll try to improve on spell-checking. Also, in my 1st chapter, I didn't know how to spell escort, I fixed that in chapter 2, if it's escourt, please tell me. Or if it's neither escort nor escourt, how DO you spell it? lol, see y'all!**


End file.
